


Крис

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), raccoonmoon



Series: Illustrations for "Вчера-сегодня-завтра" [1]
Category: Destroyer (2018), Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Art, Bullet Trauma, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustration, M/M, Milk, Pencil, Portrait, Scar, Traditional Media, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, tatoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Frank Adler
Series: Illustrations for "Вчера-сегодня-завтра" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Крис

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Завтра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317717) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [LisenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK). 




End file.
